


Come On Carolina

by the8thevilex



Series: Necessity U || College Au [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the8thevilex/pseuds/the8thevilex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Boyfriends, North Dakota and York. (just york) are trying to get this cute girl on campus to join their Relationship since they all like each other, but when they find out that Her dad is the president of the school and they realize then how crazy this will be. With her being a tease and her dad and brothers always harking on her Necessity university will forever be changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue or Let's set the stage

**Author's Note:**

> This is in York's POV.

 

" Whoa babe, look at that girl. She's totally looking at us." North , York's boyfriend was poking at his stomach , trying to wake him from his nap out on the lawn. It was such a gorgeous day outside so the pair had decided to have a picnic and lay out in the sun.

"Huh?Which one. If you're talking about tex , I don't think Alpha would like that at all. "North smacked him lightly , moving york in the direction of the girl North was talking about. 

"That one. Tall , muscular, red hair. She's definitely looking at us. Shit man she noticed. Now she's coming this way. "York chuckled Softly , playing with North's hair as he laid his head back into his lap. The Girl walked swiftly towards them, She looked confident yet stressed and the way she held herself made it look like she was conditioned to do so over many years. York looked up at her as she came over ,north facing away from her now, face red from blushing. York swore he could hear him mumbling "shit " over and over.  

"Hi. I'm Carolina." The woman spoke with a confident and sweet voice. It was kinda hoarse but not like 'just screamed at the top of my lungs' hoarse but her voice had a hoarse-like twinge to it. 

"I'm York. This is my boyfriend North. Nice to meet you. We saw you looking at us and North here was blushing when you came over. " York chuckled as North elbowed him as best he could. Carolina chuckled too and sat down  in front of them. North then finally sat up , face still red from blushing a ton. He smiled at carolina who in turn , grinned back at him. She was , in one word. Refreshing. Now york was not paying attention to what words were being exchanged between Carolina and North , but rather just soaking in the beauty of both of them.'Now now york 'he spoke to himself. You don't even know if this girl is into polyamory. She could have been just intrigued by the blind eye you have or North's purple Highlights his sister was adamant in giving him, don't just jump to conclusions that she's attracted to you two.' York was now going over those words in his head before they were overshadowed by the sheer beauty that radiated off of Carolina. She had an absolute galaxy of freckles all over her skin , The smoothest and softest looking red hair in the world, and to top it all off those green eyes were so shocking and bright but they fit her quite perfectly . 

"Hey York, are you okay babe?" North snapped him out of his daydream state and chuckled when he looked surprised. " Yeah . It's an interesting concept , I love answering questions on it. I'm a sociology major here. "York could piece together from 'interesting concept ' and ' sociology' that he was telling her about polyamory. 

"What do your major in york?" Carolina asked him  to which york replied 

"I'm a criminology major. Hacking and infiltration fascinates me and since I can't study lockpicking , this will have to do for now." York could hear carolina's laugh. 

"I'm in for athletics. I run track and field. I'm a military gal at heart but my dad is making me and my brothers do college first. " Carolina had leaned back on her hands ,looking to the sky.She seemed to smile a bit to herself before saying something to them. 

"Listen. I really like you two. You seem like Amazing guys and I'm sorry I introduced myself really weirdly but I'd love to get to know you better. This polyamory thing sounds awesome but just.. Let me think about it. Give it a month and we'll talk about being together , all three of us. "


	2. Chapter - 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys meet up with carolina and discover how fucked they're going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one jumps between Carolina & North's POV

Carolina was asleep in her dorm. Her roommate , a spunky girl by the name of kaikaina , was usually already awake and hyper . But the day before She and Kai had been at a party one of the frat houses threw for the sports crews kicking off the season into high gear. Kai's brother invited them , being apart of the frat , appropriately named Beta gamma but the boys there called themselves the blood gulch crew. Her brother Epsilon was a member of it but epsilon didn't want carolina talking to his friends so he didn't think to invite her.  The party lasted late and comprised of many athletes and only a few others.  Kai stayed back to hang out with her brother's boyfriend's friend Jensen.  Carolina decided to leave the party early , only drinking enough to get tipsy , and retired to her dorm room. 

' Brother wanna thank your mother for an ass like that.' The phone ringtone that just came on was her brother alpha's . Carolina sat up slowly in bed and grabbed her cell phone from the nightstand . The screen was lit up with a text notification " cm asap. tx beating m ass in h4. dfnd me" Carolina chuckled and swung both legs out of bed and slid out . Alpha and Carolina were twins who were the most competitive of their family . Alpha had a girlfriend named Tex who was just as competitive as Alpha only twice better than him, So when in times of defeat Alpha liked to call upon the power of twins to try to kick tex's butt. Tex and Carolina got along pretty okay,  they hung out a few times but mostly she only thought of her as Alpha's girlfriend. 

"k. b thr sn . ill mk breakfst if u hvnt hd ny " Carolina's motherly side was showing through. She only came over ever so often and so far each time she's made food for her brothers , tex and left the rest for the roommates. She heard there was another set of twins and their partners living there but she never thought about actually meeting them. She didn't talk to most people , focusing  mostly on being the best and doing well in classes but she had friends , the blood gulch crew was considered , the young professor kimball was pretty okay , her roommate was a given and those guys ... North and ..York were their names. She'd met the pair after leaving class one day. She was attracted to the one called York , but when she saw the guy with him , North was his name, she felt herself infatuated with them. 

She pulled on some bicycle shorts she wore for workouts as well as a Necessity University hoodie her dad gave her since he always had too many to run out to the house. It wasn't too far from the campus since alpha wanted to live with his friends but still be close to campus. Besides , walking places was no big deal for Carolina since she was a track and field girl. The house was two stories and brick. It looked like one of those old fire stations that was turned into a house. Alpha liked the feel plus the firepole in there served use as a quick means to get down and a dance pole for drunk at home adventures. She was there in no time at all and she unlocked the door with the key alpha gave for for emergencies . They most likely knew she was already there so Carolina decided to get started on cooking. 

*****

North was entwined with York when the alarm went off. North groaned and York mumbled "ten more minutes" North got up to turn off the alarm and get out to take a shower. Why they had an alarm on for the weekend was lost to them but North would still get up at the time the alarm went off. He scooted out of the bed and rubbed his eyes gently before walking out of the room and to the bathroom at the end of the upstairs hall. His and York's room was at the front , then it went Alpha and Tex's room , South and Connie's room and the bathroom. Alpha and tex's room had a bathroom in it so they weren't in there often and connie and South were both really quick at showering.

The warmth from the sun rays that leapt out of the large window on the other side of the house were playing at North's feet as he left the room. There were sounds from Alpha and Tex's room that sounded like Epsilon was over so they were playing a game and obviously losing to Tex. North chuckled to himself as he made his way to the bathroom. Soft sounds coming from the rooms signified that ll of the housemates were in for the day . The tile floor of the bathroom was a cold surprise to north , but it served him good to waking him up a little bit. 

The water , when North turned it on , was already warm. Could have been south or Connie had already taken a shower together before he got up. North let the water run all over him , taking in the warmth of it before grabbing some soap and washing his body. He was the only one who used an actual soap bar it seemed.  South and connie shared stuff while York used a nice body wash someone bought him for his birthday. North didn't take very long to clean himself up and wash his hair so it seemed like in then out in no time at all.

North left the room with a towel wrapped around his waist. Going back into the bedroom , He greeted a just getting changed York with a shoulder kiss and a smile . North spoke softly "Hey babe. What's on the agenda today? Go for a run , movie , hangout, annoy alpha?" York chuckled "We should definitely go see a movie today . How about we go see -"

York cut himself off before speaking " What smells really good? You smell that right? Is someone cooking something?"

North raised an eyebrow " Huh? I dunno. Could be South or Connie because Alpha is playing a game with epsilon and Tex. Should we go see?"

"Yeah, I mean it's food. It's not like someone came in and is stealing our stuff or something" York spoke , pulling a shirtless North out into the hallway.North followed his boyfriend down the stairs and when they saw who was cooking it surprised the both of them . "Carolina ?" York spoke . A bowl fell to the floor "York?" Clearly Carolina was surprised to see they lived there as they were to see her in the house " What are you doing in here?" 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I've returned. This chapter had actually been in my docs for a few weeks now and so now I've gotten around to post this.

"Yeah, I mean it's food. It's not like someone came in and is stealing our stuff or something" York spoke , pulling a shirtless North out into the hallway.North followed his boyfriend down the stairs and when they saw who was cooking it surprised the both of them . "Carolina ?" York spoke . A bowl fell to the floor "York?" Clearly Carolina was surprised to see they lived there as they were to see her in the house " What are you doing in here?"

* * *

 

Carolina was surprised. North and York were surprised. Both frozen so when Alpha ,Epsilon and Tex got out of the bedroom to see what had happened they came to find a hilariously awkward scene. Alpha was the first one to actually talk after Carolina dropped the bowl.

"I see you three have already met." Was his words

"Remember the cute girl with red hair I mentioned yesterday? That's her. What is she doing here?" York spoke to Alpha

Meanwhile Carolina looked surprised still. She picked up the bowl and cleaned up the little mess dropping it had made. Seriously these guys lived with her brother? These were the guys that her brother talked about as 'cyclops' and ' the nice dakota'. This , of course, did not change her views on them . They were still impossibly gorgeous and she was still thinking about their offer . Carolina was too busy cleaning up and continuing cooking to notice York, Alpha & Epsilon arguing. She did however , see North and Tex walk away slowly and join her in the kitchen area.

"Why aren't the wonder brothers yelling at you ?" Tex spoke as they sat down at the bar area.

"They see me as south's sister and york's boyfriend. I'm not really a friend. Also they get tired of yelling easily . Hey Carolina . Why didn't you tell us you are alphas sister?" North looked at her . Carolina shrugged

"I thought everyone knew. Besides , you two never asked if I had any family in the time we introduced ourselves. Well ,Now you know"Carolina grinned and it made North melt basically right there

By the time York , alpha and epsilon were done shouting at each other, breakfast was ready . Eggs , sausage , toast . It looked amazing and smelled wonderful too. Carolina was a really good cook. She learned how to cook from her dad's girlfriend filss teaching her how to cook whenever she and her brothers stayed with her. Carolina liked her dads partners. Aiden was the councilor of the school but he had a real doctorate in psychology so whenever her dad got in one of his moods Aiden would always calm him down . Filss was really caring where Aiden was reserved. When her dad got in his rage mood when they were kids they always got in the car and went to filss's place. She had a daughter carolina's age named Sheila.

"Uh Carolina?"a voice snapped her out of the sorta trance after York shook her shoulder slightly" ah oh sorry. Kinda zoned out there for a second." York chuckled" It's cool. " he pulled Carolina off to the side "Hey uh I wanted to talk to you. Alone" Carolina raised an eyebrow and walked with her hand in his out to the backyard of the house.


End file.
